


miscellaneous

by Xytiiko



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Just you wait - Freeform, Multi, more will be added as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: uhyeah
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\--Docm77 summons JSchlatt and the hermits get mashed into the dreamsmp

\--adoption au with dadza, techno, wilbur, tommy and tubbo

\--highschool au with humanized snails from Turbo (yes _that_ movie)

\--bittybones au with a spin on the multiverse (undertale)

gimme requests for the hermits

-this is your cue to go request something or tell me which one of the above sounds good in the comments-


	2. explanation (kinda)

first, i am an artist by default. not a writer. i draw cats and weird Minecraft formations. heck since we're on this, one of my taglines is 'oodles and oodles of little cat doodles'.

so no, my writing is not perfect by any means and one of the reasons im only doing it because i wanna get better and put my thoughts on paper. because i cannot draw anything without cat ears or horns, so making comics is a no, so writing seems to be the best way to go.

and these huge spaces between sentences? thats because adhd brain go brrrr and i picked up this style late 4th-grade-ish. its easier for me to space out my thoughts and such.

ye thats all thanks for coming to my ted talk


	3. hm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm

*villager noises*

also hey! 

i do not care what you want me to write, gore and/or nsfw themes are a solid no from me. im a minor. a mcfriggin minor. so please keep your weird things to yourself.

also if you manage to catch me swearing (at all), the world is on fire


End file.
